


Dresden in Ivalice

by Rebehm



Category: Final Fantasy XII, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebehm/pseuds/Rebehm
Summary: Harry Dresden visits another dimension.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dresden in Ivalice

Harry poked the glowing entite and watched its particle core bounce apart and pull itself back together crackling softly. It buzzed warningly, only to be scattered again. It spat out a small lightning bolt. Harry scooted back, nearly tumbling into one of the many full arroyos surrounding him and examined the now lazily drifting bundle of energy. He pulled out a small notebook and began writing, using his thick coat to shield his records from the pounding rain. “Some creatures are made of magical energy on this world. Encountered one made of lightning. Comprised of crystal motes, held together by energy. It clearly has a governing intelligence, but not obvious place for a brain. Still no luck finding a language teacher,” he scrawled hastily before tucking the book in a dry pocket. 

It would have been nice to have gotten out of the rain. 

However, the old lady leading people away from the plains they’d met took one look at Bob and started shrieking and apparently trying to exorcise him.  
Bob sighed, “Harry.” The wizard turned to his companion. Bob’s skull was perched on a rock. The spirit continued, “Doing your research in a library would be more efficient than poking elemental fey. Safer too, even if you like the shock.” The entite wandered back and Harry jabbed it.   
“Bob, we don’t know the local language. We’re stuck with experiments for now.” Bob’s eye sockets glowed brighter for a moment. “Perhaps you’re giving up a bit too quickly? Keep my skull hidden and you won’t garner such unwanted attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I came up with some years back. It started life as a mixture of stress over an upcoming exam, reading Dresden Files before bed, and playing Final Fantasy 12 a lot.


End file.
